toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Seltzer Bottle
The Seltzer Bottle is the level four Squirt gag. It succeeds the Squirt Gun but precedes the Fire Hose. General The Seltzer Bottle can be obtained once the toon earns a total of 400 Squirt skill points. A toon can move up to the next level gag, the Fire Hose, after earning a total of 2,000 Squirt skill points. At first, the Seltzer Bottle can deal a maximum damage of "18". The maximum damage gradually increases if the Squirt skill bar increases, maximizing to a damage of "21" after obtaining the next gag. If grown on a tree and is organic, the maximum damage increases by one to two. As with all Squirt gags, except the Geyser, the Seltzer Bottle targets one cog. A toon can carry a maximum of five Seltzer Bottles when first obtained. After earning the Storm Cloud gag, a toon can carry a maximum of fifteen Seltzer Bottles. Skill points To determine the next increase in cog damage for a Seltzer Bottle, take the number of skill points required to obtain the next gag and divide it by the number of increase (the maximum cog damage - the original cog damage). By using this method, you will get an 'estimate '''of the increase in damage. The Seltzer Bottle equation: \frac{2000-400}{21-18}=\frac{1600}{3}=533.3 For every 533 skill points, the Seltzer Bottle's damage attributes increase. Animation #The toon will take out a bottle from the right pocket. #The toon slightly backs away (recoil). #He or she switches the top of the seltzer bottle. #If it works, the water will spray at the cog's suit and head area. If it doesn't work, the cog will jump to the side, avoiding it. #The cog will be stunned and will either return back to normal or be destroyed. Trading card Trivia *The seltzer bottle bears a strong resemblance to a fire extinguisher, though it is modeled after a very old style of glass bottles. *The seltzer bottle is essential in the final round in the CEO battle as it will deduct the CEO's health depending on how long you hold the bottle. *This is the final Squirt gag a non-member can get. *This is a classic gag used by clowns. *Before ''Toontown received its redesigned website in 2010, a seltzer bottle loading screen would appear for users launched the game via browser. Once the seltzer bottle was 100% filled, the game window would launch. *On Toontown's Japanese website, a pink cat Toon would be seen holding a seltzer bottle. If this pink cat was clicked, she would squirt the seltzer bottle, then take the user to a link. In other languages Gallery Level 4 Squirt Gag.png|An aqua dog toon using a seltzer bottle 305.png|An illustration of a pink cat Toon holding the "Seltzer Bottle" as it appeared on Toontown's Japanese website. Toontown Japan's Seltzer Bottle.png|An image of the "Seltzer Bottle" as it appeared on Toontown's Japanese website. 164.png|An image of a "Seltzer Bottle" from the Toontown Flash game called "Cog Invasion Squirt." 0ff0d3767df541746bcefe34a367a6c9.png|Seltzer bottle loading screen. Seltzer2010.gif|Seltzer bottle loading screen from 2010. Category:Gags Category:Squirt gags Category:Level 4 gags Category:Affects one cog Category:High accuracy gags